Peter Pan: Define Teen
by Chile Hadwing
Summary: Layra moved to Brittan with her dad. then a fairy shows up in her new room, taking her to Neverland. when Lyra takes a bath in the near by river, Peter Pan stubles there. never seeing a girl looking like THAT. Lyra takes it upon herself to help Peter Pan through teen-hood. defining EVERTHING to him. Rated "T" for talking about mature content. *Cover photo isnt mine*
1. Chapter 1: The Begining Of It All

Hi peoples! i got the sudden urge to write a Peter Pan FF. so here is is. WARNING: this is more mature than my others have been. so if you are sencitive to those kinds of things, i am warning you now. Enjoy!

* * *

**===Lyra===**

I stood in the middle of my living room. It was so new, it smelled old. My dad just had to choose the oldest, biggest European house in all of Brittan.

The room was quiet other than the loud shouts of middle aged men moving furniture into the house. I put in my head phones and sat in the middle of the living room.

Breath in, breath out. _We've got it good, whether you like this town or not._ Never Shout Never sings to me. Listening to music that goes alone with my feelings keeps me sane, in a way I guess. Deep breaths.

"Lyra, go do your meditation somewhere else. You're kinda in our way." My dad interrupts my thoughts, as he holds a couch on one side. His voice gentle, but frustrated.

I looked up to my dad. He was a great dad, I had no mom. He was a great single dad who took care of me even when he was so young. My mother got pregnant when she was 16, and handed the baby to my dad and ran off. At least, that what my dad said. So he was 32 and a layer. He looked very young too. People think he is my brother most of the time. He has my hair color, auburn red. My eyes blended with his green eyes and my moms blue, they were an illuminating sea green shade. And from what my dad said, I got my mom's beauty, she was apparently ass skinny and curvy as I was.

I nod my head and walk up the stairs and sat in my large bedroom. It had nothing inside it, but a large window, with and place to sit in front of it. I skip a few songs and stop at "Northern Downpour" by Panic! At the Disco. _I know the world's a broken bone but melt your headache call it home_. Is that all I have to do? Damn, too bad I have no drugs.

I've only done drugs once in my life. It was at a party I went to, if I hadn't moved, I probably would have become an addict. Another thing to applaud my dad for. He found out and moved me far away from them, literally. I came from New York, to here in the UK. I mean, it was also for a good job my dad got offered. But the drugs were another thing. And I'm only a sophomore in high school.

I stand up; I need to go take a shower. I feel pretty gross. I grab a towel from a box placed in my closet.

"PST, Hey, you!" a female voice comes from my window. It sounded like chimes, but if you listened closely, you could understand words. I take out my headphones and look to the window, not seeing anything, "Yeah, you!" then I see a small floating human woman come to me.

"Okay, now I _know_ I didn't take any drugs." I stand, looking right at the small thing with a green dress and blonde hair.

"What's your name, dear?" she turned her head to the side. She looked to be around my father's age.

"Lyra," I get out quickly, but I looked to her, in awe of this thing in front of me, "Who- wait, wait, no, _what_ are you?"

"I'm a fairy. And I'm here to take you with me." she holds out her hand, "Ready to go?"

I nod my head. Sure, I will go alone with this. As strange as it is, my dad always told me that if it seems real, it probably is real. And this definitely felt real.

The woman flicked something on me and I begun to float. This was especially weird. She grabbed my hand and guided me out the window.

The door to me room opened, the both of us stopped, looking to who it was, "Lyra, we are going to grab some-" he cut off, seeing me float, "TB?" he walked closer to the window, not looking at me, but at the small woman.

"James," she smiled and touched his cheek, "I felt that today would be the day."

He stepped back, smiling, "Go ahead."

She turned me around and we both flew off, "You know my dad? And your name is TB?" I looked to her, puzzled.

"Yes, I know your father. And yes, I am TB." She then got real quiet. And we kept flying on.

Soon, I saw a beautiful place, "Are we in Ireland?" I look around.

She laughs, "No, this is Neverland." She points to all around. She makes a sudden drop down a few hundred; I could almost touch the trees below, "We are almost there." She looks down to me.

I could start to feel heavy again. I was weighed down. They flying dust wore off. TB was too small to carry me, so out grasps let go of each other. I began to fall through the trees till I hit the grassy ground.

I grunt as my back has a sharp pain. I look around as I see the trees surrounding me. I also saw a river by me. Well, if TB was going to be coming back to me at some point, might as well wash up.

I looked around and saw a tree with over sized leaves. I pull one off and begin to strip. I quick look around to make sure no one was here to see. I set my clothes and the leave down and slowly enter into the cold stream.

**===Peter Pan===**

I laughed. Got you again Cap'n! The man stumbled into the lake, franticly screaming and squirming. I stand up, satisfied with myself. I think I have done enough for the day.

I begin to walk back to the Lost Boys' area, but I stop, hearing rustling from the river.

I duck behind a tree. Who could be in the river at this time of the night? I looked up to the moon, which lit up the area on the river. I peak my head out of the tree, seeing something that stops me.

It was a girl, but she wasn't wearing clothes. It was a body I hadn't ever seen before. She climbed out of the river, revealing all. I step out of the trees, eyes wider than I had ever known possible, I step a bit closer to get a better look. I lean my head to the side.

The girl turns her head to me, eyes widening like mine. She shrieks, grabbing the large leave next to her, "Pervert!" she shouts to me. I didn't even know what this word meant, was it flattering? Or could it have been an insult?

I step closer to her, now only a few feet from her. Her jaw drops, looking disgusted at me, "Go away! I'm trying to get dressed!" she signals her hand away.

I just stand there, looking at the curves her body had, and I have never seen these curves in the Boys. Why was this girl different? I mean, Wendy never had these curves, but this girl's shape reminded me of a….hourglass.

Her disgusted face remains, "Stop staring!" she shouts, then her faces fades and becomes sympathetic, "Oh, you have never seen a girl naked, huh?"

I still look at her up and down, her hips were a bit wider than her waist, and her chest was wider than her hips.

She snaps her fingers a couple times, "Hey, hey. My face is up here." As I look up, her face is annoyed, and then her cheeks get a hint of pink, "You're kinda cute, you know. I wouldn't mind seeing you-no! That is _really_ perverted of me." the last part I think was meant for herself.

I soon hear the Boys sneak up to her. They obviously didn't care that she wasn't wearing anything under. But when they snatched the leaf from her grip, they all stopped.

She rapidly turns around; face the color of a strawberry. She couldn't say a thing.

The Boys panic, running away, looking frightful.

I look at her once again, as she wears no clothes. She quickly frantic around and puts on her clothes. I have seen something like it before, but it was only from the other world. She stands, looking to me, with a tight shirt and tight, slimming pants, some unnatural color of coral, "Now look. I know seeing a girl naked for the first time is an experience. But it's not polite to stare, and really quite rude." She crosses her arms.

"S-s-s-sorry." I was stuttering from the sight I had seen. It was so…different. My body felt weird, and I couldn't look away.

"It's alright, you are forgiven…now, for your friends…" her face becomes furious, "Small boys can't do that! It is utterly rude and embarrassing!" she clears her throat, "Sorry. I'm Lyra." With that, she holds out her hand.

I grab the hand gently and shake it, "Peter Pan." My voice shaky. Why was I acting like this? I'm Peter Pan, fearless. I should have been the one to take the leaf from her.

Her jaw drops, "Peter Pan." She thinks for a second, "My dad told stories about you."

I get excited, "Really?" I became my old self again, "I mean, why not? I'm such a good subject for a child's story!"

She rolls her eyes, "He never said you were this narcissistic." A sudden yawn forms on her mouth.

"Do you wish to stay with me, and the Lost Boys?" I ask, smirking.

"As long as they won't rip my clothes off." She grits her teeth.

I sink a bit, "I will talk to them."

I walk Lyra to our site, I show her to where she can sleep, high in a tree.

The Boys' eyes never left Lyra, and sudden anger formed inside of me, I shooed them off, "Go!" what was this new part of me? I didn't understand. First, seeing her without clothes, now being angry when the Boy's starred at Lyra, what was happening to me?

She crawled into her small sack for her to sleep in. "Goodnight, Peter." She smiles to me.

I was about to say the same to her, but I wanted to ask her, "Lyra, what is a 'pervert'?"

She looks to me wide eyed for a second, then bursts out laughing, "Peter, a pervert is a man or woman that enjoys sexual subjects more than most people." She laughs, but it soon fades, "Do you really not know that?"

I shake my head, I still didn't understand, but I couldn't keep her up, asking all of these questions.

Her face looks sorry for me. The silence becomes a bit awkward.

I quickly race out of the room, "Goodnight, Lyra!"

I didn't really know anything that she was talking about. But I knew that it must have been a serious topic.

**===Lyra===**

I look out to the bright stars. This boy really didn't know what a pervert was, and from the look on his face, he didn't know what sex was either. And he is probably my age! Every boy at sixteen should be a pervert. It did seem as though he really hadn't seen a woman's body. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but also happy for him. It's like being a child not knowing those things. And maybe that was it, my father always said in his stories that he never would grow up, and he obviously did physically, boy did he mature well. But not mentally.

It is going to be awkward now.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! this is supposed to be lgihter than my other stuff, and funnier than usual.

Please reveiw!

take the poll on my profile, or PM me what FF i should write next.

Thanks ;D


	2. Chapter 2: Blushes

Hey there! i am loving writing this! just so you know, when a songs lyrics are written in a chapter, its kinda sending a message. but im sure you already figured that out ;3 Enjoy!

* * *

**===Lyra===**

"Who is that?" Peter to me as I was looking at the picture on my iPod.

I jump a bit, then smile back down at the screen, "Oh, him? That was Jay. He was my boyfriend before I moved. The one guy I truly loved…other than my dad."

Peter scoffs and sits next to me, "Love is just a myth."

I frown, "Love is the most wonderful thing in the world, when all else fails, love is there to keep you up. True, after I moved, I realized Jay was not good for me, I mean, he was the one who got me to start with the shrooms…"

I could tell he didn't understand much of what I said, but he shook his head and continued, "Love is gross…girls are gross." His tone was childish as he crosses his arms.

I can't help but laugh, "You didn't think I was gross last night."

His face became red, he really didn't know how to responds to that. He knew that I was right, and his face soon became angry, he stood and walked away, shouting to the boys, "Alright, boys, time to go get Hook!" the boys below them shouted in agreement.

He turns his head back to me, a hint of anger still there, "Stay here, I don't want to have to save you." He ran off, smirking a bit.

He was cute. Gorgeous really, but I didn't want to have to put myself in danger for him. I could see on his face that deep down he wanted me to. I got up from the sack and looked to where they were running off to.

"I'm so sorry." The chimes came back and I looked to the floating figure in front of me, "But, it seems you are fine." She snares a bit and looks out to Peter and the boy. The anger leaves her and smiles.

"It's very fine. He is…very…childish." It was the only word I could think of other than attractive.

She laughs a bit, "Yes, he is. He never wants to grow up."

"I could tell. But he knows _nothing_." I whispered to her, like I was gossiping.

"He knows things." She crosses her arms.

"He knows nothing about being a teenager. He probably doesn't even know what sex is." This really was a problem when he becomes an adult.

She looks at me, sympathetically, "Well, I was going to ask you to come with me, but it's clear he needs you here." She smiles again, "Anything I can do for you, just say it."

I think for a second, then smirk, "Yeah, I need a favor."

**===Peter Pan===**

We quietly walked up to the ship, "Alright everyone, you know what to do on my signal." They all nodded. I walked up to the ship casually, "You got me, Cap'n. I give in." I throw my hands into the air, bowing my head to hide my small smirk.

The crew turned their heads, looking amazed at me walking in.

The red pirate walks out of his quarters, laughing, "I knew I would get you one of these days, Pan!" he grabs me with his hook, tugging me away.

"Hey!" a loud, female voice came from the ship. Everyone looked up, even me, to see Lyra, standing, he hands resting on her hips. Wow…those hips…

I was startled at first, but smirked.

"Where I come from, playing with a little boy is illegal." She looks to me and smirks. Really? A man could not play with a boy without going to jail? Her world was much stranger than I thought.

He growled, and let me go, "I'll get you, Little Girl!" he ran after her, grabbing here, and putting his hook up to her neck.

Anger came within me, I had wanted to save Wendy when she was in danger, but I hadn't gotten this feeling. It was like, I was happy to be around Lyra, but I hated seeing her in danger or hurt. It confused me, these feelings. I ran up and swung across the cloth, grabbing Lyra from Hooks loose grip. My arm wrapped around her defining hip, my face became a bit hot as I gripped tight to her. These feeling were stranger than anything I have ever experienced.

She batted her eye lashes, "Sorry, I just couldn't stay away from trouble."

I smirk, "Well it's a good thing I was here, huh?"

She nods her head, wrapping her arms around neck. My face got even hotter. Why was it doing this? It was just two arms? L swing back to the Boys' area, setting her down in the grass. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" I look to her neck.

"I think he cut my neck a bit as you pull me away, but I'll be fine." She smiled, touching the scratch on the side of the neck. It was long, not looking too deep, but still painful.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I run to grab my set of bandages. I come back, wrapping it around her neck, "How is that?" I stand back, looking at her neck, which looked four times as think with the bandages.

"No, no. I'll be fine." She says, unwrapping the bandage, "I would rather breathe than have this wrapped up." She stood up and smiled, "Thanks though."

I stand, following her, "No problem, it's my job to save those in trouble." I stand, nobly, but she ignores, walking into the forest. "Hey!" I follow her, "You probably shouldn't go there without someone with you that knows the way."

She turns to me, smirking, "Well, gee. You know the way, don't you?" and she turns around, walking forward.

I sigh, following her. She put in something into her ears and soon began humming a tune.

Well two can play at that game. I pull my pan pipe and begin to play as song I know. It grabs Lyra's attention and she takes out her headphones, listening to the tune. She smiles and starts to climb a tree. She finds a good sized trunk and sits on it, listening contently to my music. I stop, bringing my pipes down, she claps her hands together and smiles.

"I love it!" I hadn't ever seen someone smile so happily, did music really make her that happy, "You are really good."

"Thanks." I smile, climbing up the tree and sitting next to her, "You like music?"

She nods her head, "If I didn't have music, I would probably go insane. My father says I got that from my mom, she heard music all the time." She looks up to the afternoon sky, the sun high in the air.

"Your mom?" I questioned her.

"Yeah." She sighs, "She left after I was born. My dad said she had a good reason, and loved me very much. He sees a lot of her in me."

"Well you still have your father." I look to the ground.

She places her hand on my shoulder, "Whatever the reason is that they aren't here is, I'm sure they regret it and love you. I mean, every parent loves their child, it's like, human nature." My face gets warm as her gentle hand rests on my shoulder. It was just a hand, why am I reacting like it's such a big deal. I kept glancing at the hand on me, and soon, Lyra noticed.

Her face got a bit red too as she snatched it back, "Sorry."

I poke her cheek, "What does this mean? It has been happening to me a lot."

"What has been?" she looks confused, tilting her head to the side.

"When your cheeks get hot and red, I don't understand what it means."

Her whole face gets red, like a raspberry, "That's what it is!" I point.

She looks to the ground, "well….well…it means…it's like this…" she takes a deep breath, "It happens when someone you like, very much I guess, does something that makes you a bit embarrassed, or flattered….I mean, for example…" she takes another deep breath, "If you have strong feeling for a girl, and she, say…sends you a nice compliment, or brushes against you as she walks by, you might blush." She sighs, "Does this make sense?" her face still red.

"But this doesn't happen around the Boys, because I like them very much, but I never 'blush' if they walk by." I was confused; she wasn't very good at explaining, "It only happens around you."

She stiffens, looking out past the trees. Her face got even redder than before. This was what I was talking about, but I don't understand what it means.

"I-I-I-I…it-it-it happens when you like a person, typically of the different gender, very, very much." She pauses, "Do you know what a 'crush' on someone is?" she turns to me.

I nod my head; Tink explained it to me when she "fell in love" with another teen that came here a while ago.

"Good…when you blush…it-it has to do with having a crush on someone…like I said before." she swallows hard.

I rub my chin, "I see…..now this makes more sense…"

**===Lyra===**

Peter contemplated for a bit, processing the definition of "blushing". Did he really have a crush on me? He said it himself he blushes around me. My face has gotten red a few times around him. I mean, I know that I like Peter, I mean, he is gorgeous, and he's quick-witted, and a bunch of other desirable things.

"I think I understand it now." His face looked that he was thinking, in fact, the face was a bit exaggerated.

"Good. Now helps me get down from this tree." I stood, looking down trying to place my feet in the right place so I wouldn't fall.

With a single jump, Peter was standing on the grass, holding out his hand, "Alright, com'on them."

I took a step forward to his arms. He grabbed me, but went off balance, and we fell to the ground, me on top of him

Both our faces go bright red.

Peter smiles, like he found a great new discovery, "You are blushing."

I laugh nervously, "So are you."

The smile goes away on his face and he bites his lower lip.

"We should go back now, Lyra." He scratches the back of his head.

I jump up, "Sorry! Yeah, we should." I agree with him and turn around, walking back. I grab my iPod and put on "When the Day Met the Night" by Panic! At the Disco. _Well he was just hangin' around. Then he fell in love, and he didn't know how. Be he couldn't get out. Just hangin' around, then he fell in love._

A sudden hand grabbed mine. I ripped out one of my ear buds and turned to see Peter with a raised eyebrow, "It's this way."

I smile and follow him back to the site, where the rest of the boys sat around a table. All of their heads turned at once. They look at us and one pipes in, "You guys are holding hands?" I look down to still see my hand locked with his. We both pull apart and blush, looking away.

All of the teens at the table rise and walk towards me, "So, Lyra, we are going to go fishing, you want to come with?"

Another walked up, "Lyra, would you like to help me with cooking tonight meal."

One walks up to me, probably to oldest; I would have said he was probably eighteen or nineteen, "Hey, Lyra," a smirk formed onto his face, "Can I see you naked again?"

There was a loud clap, and when I looked up, not only was he on the ground, but Peter was standing next to me, hand clenched in a fist.

After I got over my shock at the situation, I crouched down to the boy and whispered into his ear, "I don't care if Peter over here defends me, but next time, if you ask me that again, I will personally kick you straight in the balls you won't be able to pee without immense pain, got that?" I smile sweetly. I could tell he was more adapt then the others, just his face told me that he knew more about these kind of things than the rest of them.

He scrambles up and dusts himself off, I stand up after him, "Got you loud and clear, Ma'am." He nods his head.

I lean over to whisper to him, "You're a gross pervert too." I pull back and smile again. He frowns and walks away. Yes, he was probably the only one that knew a thing or two around here.

Peter stood, frightened and confused, "Why did I just do that? I didn't even think about it, I just did it…" he pauses and looks up to me, "And why did he say that? I take it, it wasn't nice?"

I look to him, blushing a bit. Peter didn't know it, but he defended me from another guy. It was really sweet, his subconscious new everything, but he himself didn't know what it meant.

* * *

hope you liked it! i is going to continue to be fluffy and sweet!

reveiw please!

Thanks ;D


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Dishes

Hey der! her is another chapter! more fluff for you to enjoy! so enjoy!

* * *

**===Lyra===**

I had explained to Peter why he had punched the boy in the face: Because he was defending me. Then I simply answered why the boy asked it: Because he was a pervert.

His face got mad, "Didn't you say that it was offensive?" he crossed his arms.

"Yes, I did. That's why you punched him, because you were defending me, and thought it wasn't his place to say a thing like that." I wasn't sure I should add in that he punched him because he has a crush on me and no one hits on the girl they like. I thought about it for a second, "also, in some cases, it happens if you have a crush on a person and another guy talks or acts a certain way around her that makes you mad, because to guys, no other man can hit on their girl, even if they aren't theirs." I smile at the end of the sentence.

He thinks for a bit, rubbing his chin, "So you're saying that I got upset when he asked that such thing, because I own you, and no one talks to the thing I own." My palm hits my forehead.

"No…" I sigh, "what I meat is that when you go out with someone you have your crush on, you have some rights to them, so other guys can't talk to your girl like that. Even though I'm not 'your girl' you still feel like he doesn't have that right to talk to me like that." I try to sound as happy as I can, but it ends up sounding frustrated.

He starts to rub his chin again, once again, making an exaggerated thinking face, "So I didn't feel that the way he talked to you was appropriate because I want you to be 'my girl'? So I punched him."

I sigh again, "Close enough." I stand up, and see the boy from earlier stand before. I looked to Peter, how immediately scowled.

"I want to apologize for earlier, it was rude and you obviously already have someone." He gestures to Peter.

Peter's face gets res and my cheeks get hot, "No, no, we aren't anything." I laugh nervously, but soon straighten up, "but thanks you for the apology, you have been forgiven, even though I don't trust you much." I bow my head a bit.

"Well I'm glad." He step back to the ladder to head down, "Dinner is about ready, you two." He smirks a bit. That boy will cause me trouble.

I look to Peter, who was sitting on my sack, head in his hands, "You alright, Peter?" I sit next to him.

He looks up, and smiles, "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go eat." He stands up and jumps down to the area of where the table is.

The lyrics ring in my ears: _well he was just hanging around. Then he fell in love, and he didn't know how. But he couldn't get out_.

I follow him, climbing the ladders to the bottom, and sit in a chair, ready to eat, "You know, I don't think I was ever properly introduced to any of you." I smile as I look around the table of 6 guys.

They all introduced themselves, it wasn't likely that I would remember all of them, but the one perverted boy's name was Westly.

We all began to eat out food, all of the Lost Boy's (I found out that's what they call themselves) talking about their next ambush to Cap'n. They realized that I was still here, and looked to me, "You see, Cap'n is-" I wave my hand at the one who speaks for him to stop as I chew my food.

"I know who he is, my dad told stories about him…" I pause, thinking for a second, "and you guys I think were mentioned before, too." I smile.

A cheerful round of "Ohhh" goes around the table and they smile.

We all finish dinner. I look to all the plates they had left on the table, "You guys don't clean your dishes?" I shout as they walk away.

"No, someone else takes care of it." Peter walk away, dismissing it.

"You guys get back here and clean your nasty dishes!" I shout around the site for them. The heads pop up all around, "Go on and take the dishes you used and wash them in the river. You do not need a maid!"

They all bow their heads as they come back and grab their dishes and walk to the river, "This is no fun." Was murmured a few times throughout them.

We reach the river and all of us line up against the river, me kneeling next to Peter, and I start to scrub my dishes, "Well, com'on, don't you know how to wash dishes?" I look at the line ahead of me, all of them shaking their heads. I sigh, "Alright, watch me closely." I start to scrub away all of the food left over on the plate.

I pull the plate out of the water to show it clean, "Alright, now everyone go ahead and try." I continue to clean the rest of my dishes. I occasionally look up to see if they are doing it right, giving a few pointers on how to get everything off. I look to Peter next to me, who stick out his tongue trying to get the last bits of exotic sticky vegetable.

"Here, I'll show you." I grab his hands under the water and begin to scratch off the stuck veggie with both our hands. I look to him, his face red and eyes widened, "see? You think you got it?"

He hesitates for a second, "No, I don't think so, let's keep going."

A smile curls up on the corners of my lips. I move our hands back and forth, getting the rest of the mysterious veggie off of the plate. My finger soon lace in with his as I keep moving back and forth. I raised the plate in the air with my other hand, "I think we got it clean." I look over to him and smile.

He face is still that strawberry shade and looks to me, surprised.

I finally noticed that the Boys were looking at us, staring, in fact. I let go of Peter's hand and blush, "Finish your dishes." I suggest to them. I look back to Peter, who is looking out into the river, "You alright?"

Hey looks to me, like before, and smiles, "I'm fine. You go ahead and go back; I'll keep these boys in shape."

I look to his leftover dishes, "Are you sure you can wash those dishes yourself?"

He nods his head, smirking, "I'm Peter Pan, if I can take down Cap'n Hook, then how can some measly dishes stop me!" he says in that same noble voice.

I stand up, "Alright, holler if you need help."

I climbed onto my sack, and put in the ear buds into my ears. It is ganna suck when this runs out of power. I click a few buttons and "Lover is Childlike" by the Low Anthem plays, _by the ruins of the Ferris wheel, see her down in the surf. You might she's Christ-like, but my lover is childlike._

"Then dishes are done." The voice of Peter came behind me. He was quiet as he stood there.

"Good. Well you could probably go to bed then, Peter." I tell him, a bit of worry in my tone, "Are you sure you have been alright lately?"

He nods his head, "Yeah, just a lot on my mind." He turns around, "Well, goodnight, Lyra."

"G'night!" I shout as he leaves upward to where ever he sleeps.

Sleeping that night didn't go over well. It was dark outside, cool as her wind blew gently. That was one thing, the wind kept blowing my wavy hair in the breeze. I got up, looking for a place to go. I grab my iPod next to me and duck out of the large site.

I look and see a large tree right by here. I climb it, only to sit about a hundred feet above.

I clicked on my iPod, putting Ingrid Michelson's "Can't Help Falling in Love" on repeat. The song plays, and I look up to the night sky. All the stars shining bring in the sky, the trees sway to the music going into my ears. It soothed me, but not helping me go to sleep. _Like a river flows so surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. So won't you please take my hand, and take my life too._

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" I hear a voice above me; I rip out one of my ear buds, leaving one in my ear, still playing the song. I looked up, to see Peter, sitting on a branch close to mine, looking out to the forest around us.

I was startled a bit that he was there, "Yeah, the…wind kept me awake."

He nods his head, "It'll do that sometimes." He keeps his focus to the trees around, not to me. But I can't see a small smile curl on his lips.

"Are you normally like this? The stories my dad told me of you said that you were brave, and mischievous, but he never said you were quiet." I looked straight at him.

"No, I have been…" he hesitates, "Thinking, a lot."

"Oh," I look to the ground, far below, "You want to talk about it?"

"It isn't something you would want to talk about, I'm sorry." His tone was sad, for some reason he was upset.

"Well, you don't have to tell me. But I hate to see anyone upset, especially you." _Would it be a sin?_

He looks up, stiffening, the light of the moon showed his cheeks changing color. I get up, climbing to the branch he sits to and I sit next to him. _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_.

"Peter," I rest my hand on his should, as he keeps his eyes out, "knowing these things about being a teenager, and about developing feelings…is all a part of life." I try to help my best, thinking that's what's on his mind.

He finally looks to me, tears forming in his eyes, "I don't want to grow up, Lyra."

_Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you._

* * *

Omg! look at that! :o

Reveiw please!

Take the poll on my page for what FF i should write next!

Thanks ;D


	4. Chapter 4: Guns And Pan Pipes

Hey der! sorry for a bit of a wait! i hit a bit of a writer block. :o i couldnt think of what to write! but i sorted it out and finished it! so...Enjoy!

* * *

**===Peter Pan===**

What was I doing? I do not cry! I am Peter Pan; I'm supposed to be brave and fearless!

I sat up from my sack the next morning. Lyra saw me vulnerable, I can't have this! But I also don't want to talk to her about it. My face grows hot just thinking of her.

Stop it, stop it, stop it! Love is a stupid thing that only exists in stories! It didn't matter that she was pretty, and fun, and nice, and kind, and…..see! What am I getting myself into!

"Peter! It's time to go to Hook!" I hear one of the boys shout up at me, the rest of them cheered. Lyra standing alone side them.

I jump down, smirking, "Alright, Boys! Lets got to the ship!" We all turn and run towards the body of water.

We reach the ship, and see as the crews of his boat are at work. We don't have as much of a plan this time, so we all just charge on, Lyra joining alone.

"Where is the Cap'n?" I ask, humbly.

"Right here, Boy." He steps out. The pirates getting prepared, they looked a bit more ready than usual.

They took a step towards us, and some pulled something out from behind them. They were guns. Since when did they get guns? Guns were never their type of thing.

I look around my crew to see their reaction. They looked pretty okay with everything, except for Lyra, who froze, her eyes terrified. He body looked weak. I could tell she was highly scared.

"Got you now, Pan." Cap'n laughs as they take a step closer.

I nod to the boys, who take over the fight, taking out most of the pirates in not time, a few gun shots going off. I look at Lyra, who jumps every time something fires; she looked even more scared as before.

I grab her shoulders when I reach her, "Everything is fine." I try to calm her down.

"I-I-I-I'm too sc-sc-scared. Take m-me-me back, Peter." I can now tell she is trembling as my hands rest on her shoulders. I remove my hands from her shoulders, and grab her hands.

"Your with me now, everything is going to be okay." I nod my head and yell over the loud sounds.

She bites her lip, nodding her head. Another gun fire goes off and she shuts her eyes tight.

I look to the Boys, they nod their head implying they can take care of this and I run off the boat with Lyra, taking her back.

"You okay?" I grab her hand as I walk her back through the forest.

She was still trembling, and didn't say a thing. She just squeezed my hand hard.

I stop her, standing in front of her, "Tell me what's wrong, Lyra." I held linked hands close to me. My tone was deeply worried.

"I can't….I….guns…they…they are horrifying!" she finally says, tears welling up in her eyes.

I grab her, wrapping my arms around her. I didn't understand why I did other than to comfort her. But if this was another act of love, I need to stop it. I don't love her.

She puts her arms around me, grabbing on tightly.

All of these thoughts rushed to me. I didn't think her such gentle hands could grab onto me so tightly. She still trembled, she was so afraid right now; I couldn't help but to comfort her. The fact that I was comforting her, what did this mean for me? My face grew hot soon. I needed to stop all of this now. Her hands soon gripped onto my shirt. She wouldn't stop shaking.

I rubbed my hands against her back, trying to comfort her more.

We soon heard the familiar screams of the Boys. But they weren't in fear, they were in congratulating cheer. They soon stopped at the sight of us.

"Everything alright, Peter?" Westly piped in, smirking.

I grew angry again. I let go of her and walked to him, my hands clenching in a fist, "I _don't_ know what you're trying to imply. And I _don't_ know why you are doing it. But I _don't_ like it!" I grit my teeth at him.

I felt the gentle grasp onto my wrist. I looked behind me to see Lyra whipping away her tears, "Don't, Peter." She softly said through her slowing tears.

I stepped back, still gritting my teeth at him. I stood next to Lyra and looked to her then back to the Boys, "Go back now!" I shooed them away, and they all left, looking a bit startled.

I looked back to her once again, she wasn't shaking as much as she did before, but she still shook, "Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" I looked to her worried like I was before.

She sighs a bit, "Ever since I was a small child, guns had always terrified me. Just how quick they could end a life, and how damaging they can be at times. You can't get away from a bullet coming at you like you can a knife, or a fist. They can cause so much damage, they are just so destructive." Her tone was scared, and I gripped her hand tightly.

I was a bit stunned by her words. It surprised me such a strong person like her could have such a huge fear.

**===Lyra===**

I ran up to what I guess was considered "my room", I lay down and played my iPod, selecting "Be Ok" by Ingrid Michaelson.

"I just want to be okay, be okay, be okay." I sing alone to her voice, attempting to calm me down.

This song was the one to cheer me up. It was about how this girl was broken, and she just wants to "be okay" really. So she states it clear that she want the person she is addressing to leave it be, and give back the emotional pieces they once took.

_Open me up and you will see I'm a gallery of broken hearts. I'm beyond repair, let me be, and give me back my broken parts._

The song sounds cheerful, but looking into the lyrics, you can tell its kinda deep in a way.

This song fit for me. throughout my life, people have babied me because my mother left and my dad was a teen father, and I just wanted to be left alone, figure things out for myself. All they could do for me is "give me back my broken parts" that were taken in my lifetime.

No life is easy, and I know that for a fact. Even the best of lives get tough. I mean, Conrad Hilton, his life is gotta be great right? Well he has to deal with his daughter that gets into trouble so much, that has to be hard on him.

You just have to pull through all of it to see the brighter day of tomorrow. That's what I always told myself, and look where I am? In _Neverland_, falling for a guy in green tights and pointy ears.

Peter, I totally just ran off on him! I have to apologize!

I turn my music off and climb down, "Boys, where did Peter go?" I ask, looking to the Lost Boys that were gathered around.

"Probably in some tree somewhere." One piped up.

I head out of the site. There were a lot of trees here. I follow down the river looking for him.

I soon hear the chimes of his pan pipe and follow it. I truly loved it, it was of a higher pitch, yes, but he made it sound so smooth and he was very talented.

I see him playing, swaying with his music as his feet dip into the river, "Hey," I sit next to him, rolling up my jeans, "Sorry I ran off."

He stops his music, setting his pan pipe down, "Its fine, I'm sure if I ever get scared, I would do the same." He tries to be sympathetic, but it comes across as his arrogant self.

"Gee, thanks." I smile weakly and sarcastically.

"Mhmm." He nods his head and picks up his pan pip again, playing more music.

I lay on my back, closing my eyes and enjoying the music. I never really heard anything like this before back at home. No one had pan pipes at school, so no one played it, and I never listened to classical music to hear it. But I loved it right when Peter started to play it. If you close your eyes, and pictured what the music would look like, you would see color and joy. And everyone needs that.

After a while he stops. I open one eye, "Why did you stop?" I whine.

"Do you really like it that much?" he was surprised how quiet I was.

"Yeah, I do. So continue!" I demand.

He shrugs and begins to play again, my eye slowly shuts again.

The waves of the river soon follow the music and carry my feet alone soothingly. The breeze of the wind blowing so softly, trees blew with them, creating a constant white noise. I enjoyed all of it; I never experienced any of this back home. Could something so magical happen back in the real world?

Wait…the real world…was this place really not real? Could I be going insane, or sleeping? Was this a mental episode I'm having and I'm in a coma?

"Peter," I shake him, grabbing onto his arm.

He gets startled, and then looks to me smiling, "Yes?"

"Is this place real?" My arm gripping tighter, "Because I you're not real…"

He smiles lightly, "Yes, Lyra, it's all real. It may be hard to believe, but this place is about as real as where you are from, just a bit different."

I sigh, "Good, good." My hand lets go of him, and I just remain sitting there, looking to the flowing river in front of me, "Peter…" I begin.

He really should know how I feel.

* * *

how is dis ganna go down?

im planning on finishing this up! the next chapter or chapter 6 will be last! ooooooo!

Reveiw please! because, everytime you dont, a small part of my soul vanishes until i am a souless person. then i cant write! and what will i do then?

check my profile for questions and things to know! and there always that poll there too!

Thanks ;D


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Part One

Part one to the final chapter! Huzzah! I would firstly like to say thank you so much to those who have been reading and reveiwing and fave-ing! i feel so loved! i hope you have enjoyed it as much as i have anjoyed writing it! But stop with my blabering. Enjoy!

* * *

**===Peter===**

"What's this?" I didn't let her finish because I noticed something gold, and round around her neck.

She looked down, "This?" she held out a necklace, "My father told me it was the one thing my mother left for me. He said to always wear it and open it when desperate."

I looked down at it, it was the shape of a heart, it hand a gold crystal behind a gold plate of smaller hearts, "What's in it?" I ask.

"I'm not really sure, I haven't desperately needed it, and so I have never opened it." She voice was quiet and calm, "She gave it to help me when my father couldn't, and he said it was the one way to show her affection." She smiles a little bit.

My curiosity was getting the best of me and I wanted to open it so badly, but I knew I couldn't because it wasn't mine.

"Please tell me you know what affection is." She sighs.

"Now I'm not stupid." I frown.

She laughs, "Good."

There became a silence between us as we both stared out to the river. It seemed a bit awkward to tell the truth.

The sun was starting to set. I hadn't realized till this moment the days were going by so quickly now that Lyra was here. The two of us did so much, I got a bit sad when they day was over.

The orange light seeping through the trees hit her, he sea green eyes shimmering and her necklace sparkling. The gentle breeze blew strand of her hair around. Her dainty hands rested on her green pants. She looked out towards the sun, biting the tip of her lower lip.

She was so pretty, I didn't want her to move.

"Hey, Peter…" her eyes weren't on me, but her lips moved.

"Mhmm?" I spoke quietly, still staring at her.

She turns her head to me, and I wasn't upset, the sparkling eyes were on me now. She smiled a little bit. I couldn't say anything she was so beautiful.

"I don't want to see you move." I sigh, "You're too beautiful." I was in some sort of trance looking at her.

Her face gets bright red as her eyes widen, "Wha-what?"

I felt stupid. Why had I just said that out loud? "So-sorry." I look to the grass below me.

"Peter…" she tried to get my attention again with her gentle voice, but my hot face stayed down.

I finally got the courage to look up to her, but very shyly, "We-well, it's true." My voice was small, and quiet.

"Peter…" she sighs again, her face going back to its usual color while mine gets redder.

I franticly begin to speak, "Well, I mean, your eyes, they sparkle, and your hair blows in the wind, and your small hands just-"

Her lips press against mine, interrupting my sentence. I couldn't imagine something more magical. I had hear about kissing someone, but it just confused me, I didn't understand how pressing lips against someone else was considered enjoyable, until now.

Her hand gently places in my hair. I didn't know you were supposed to do something with your hands? I pull away, "What was that?" I ask, puzzled and surprised.

She takes a step back, "What? Kissing?"

"No, you put your hand in my hair," I wasn't mad at her, I was just so confused, and what was I supposed to do?

She smiles in relief, "Oh, good, I thought you might not actually want to kiss me."

I sit closer to her, "Why wouldn't I want to do that?"

She blushes, "I don't know. I mean, I know why I would want to kiss _you_. But I wasn't sure till now, and if I _was_ wrong, well then that would-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. I liked this; there was something about her lips that excited me. My hands stayed to myself and I couldn't figure out what to do with them.

Lyra soon garbs my hand, and places it on her cheek and places her hand back in my hair.

So that's what I was supposed to do! Suddenly this experience became more fun. Then her tongue crept into my mouth.

I pull back, looking at her with my eyes wide.

She laughs a bit, leaning her head on my shoulder, "I'm going to have to teach you a few things now."

I sat there next to her, as the sun vanished below the trees and the stars began to show. My hand slowly went to hers and our hands laced together.

"Play more of those pan pipes, Peter." Lyra looked up to me and smiled.

I picked them up and began to play a song as her head fell back onto my shoulder. Her eyes closed peacefully as she listened.

When I had played till my lips got sore, I looked to see Lyra asleep. I laugh to myself and pick her up, trying my best not to wake her. My arm went below her and she draped over them.

I walked back to the site; the Boy's cleaning up dinner as they noticed me walking in.

"Shhh." I say as I carry her up and lay her down on in her sack. I kiss her forehead and walk down.

"Good morning." Sudden arms wrap around my shoulder from behind.

I jump a bit, startled, but it soon eased me, "Hello."

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep like that last night, it was rude of me." Lyra sits in a chair at the table next to me.

"Its fine, I found it…cute." I smiled.

Her cheeks got a light shade of pink, "Maybe I should do that more often." She smiled.

I looked in her sea green eyes, "Can I kiss you again?"

At first she was in a bit of shock, and then laughed a bit, "Yes you may."

I didn't hesitate, I pressed my lips against hers, placing my hand gently on her cheek like last night.

Soon she shot back, "My shoes! I forgot my shoes! I will be right back!" she ran out of the site and towards the river.

I had no time to stop her, or go with her, so I just let her go.

**===Lyra===**

Peter enjoyed kissing me. He _enjoyed kissing me_! I was all of a sudden a giddy school girl. I was practically prancing down the river to find my shoes.

Those plum red stood out against the green grass. I grabbed then, slipping them onto my feet.

I sat at the river for a bit, looking at it. I was just so happy that everything turned out goo-

A hand placed over my mouth and I was dragged somewhere. I kicked and screamed, but soon, something hit me across the back of the head and I blacked out.

**===Peter===**

Did it really take a person to find their shoes? I stood up, and walked down to the river. I hadn't known how long it had been, but everyone ate lunch already. The sun was past mid-sky, and she wasn't back.

I got to the place where we were yesterday, and she wasn't there. I began to worry, she couldn't have gotten lost, you just follow the river till you see the site, and she had gone back and forth many times before. What had happened?

I began to really worry. I ran back to the Boy's, "You guys haven't seen Lyra around, have you?" I asked franticly.

They all shook their heads sadly and simultaneously, "But you might want to read this." One of them hands me a piece of paper.

My eyebrow rises as I take it and read:

_We have taken the girl hostage._

_-Hook_

I tore the paper into small pieces. I had admired his bluntness till now, I hated him deeply, and he had taken something far important to me.

"We have to go and get her, Boys!" I say, angrily raising a fist.

They cheered in the same type of anger as me.

We had to go save her before something bad happens.

* * *

:o what will happen next! find out in the conclusion filled with semi-action, truth, and more love!

Please reveiw! When you do, The Back Street Boys will confess that One Direction is their British offspring.

Take the poll on my profile for which FF i should write next! and Check my profile for questions I NEED ANSWERED!

Thanks ;D


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Part Two

Ladies and gentz. may i present...the final chapter! *Woo!* i had so much fun writing this and i hope you liked it like i did. so Enjoy!

* * *

**===Peter===**

As time went on, more anger bubbled inside of me. We had gone searching for the ship for over an hour and the further I went, the more I yelled at the Boys.

"You just need to sit down, Pete." One walked over to me, pressing my shoulders for me to sit on a rock, "We'll go looking, just sit and breathe." They were soon out of my sight.

It was hard for me to breathe and remain calm. It soon helped when I heard the chimes of a familiar friend.

"Tink! You're here!" I smiled but it soon went away, "Have you seen Lyra?" I leaned in a bit to her small, green and curvy body.

She shakes her head, "Oh, it was a bad idea bringing her here, I just know it!" she passed back and forth.

Though she looked like she was a full grown woman, she was still so young inside. Being in the other world so much she grew up much faster than I had.

"_You_ brought her here? Why would you do that?" I looked confused.

She looked at me, crossing her arms still looking adorable.

My face grew white, "Oh my god…" I stood up, "Now we _really_ have to find her!"

**===Lyra===**

I woke up in a rocking, wooden room. I was on the ship, capture by none other than Cap'n Hook.

I looked around absorbing the horrible décor of the room. It was so ugly, but it made sense when I remembered it was a pirate's ship.

The door burst open and I saw the tall, red dressed man, "I finally have you!" his hook brushed my cheek, "that means I have the boy too!" he laughs.

I sigh, "You know, this is really creepy how much you take interest in him…what do you plan on _doing _with him when you capture him? I asked, I really hopped this pirate didn't have a sick mind.

"Make him walk the plank of course!" he laughs again.

"I hope that's not a term for something else." I mumble to myself.

"Which you will do soon, once I get the boy!" he walks out, laughing again.

I sigh. I really hope Peter comes to get me out of this mess.

I smile when I hear loud, teenage screams by the Lost Boys. I kept listening to hear Peter anywhere, but I couldn't hear anything similar to him.

Then I heard a gunshot.

My body froze, my face going white. I stiffened and trembled at the same time, clenching my eyes shut. My breath became rapid and my stomach felt queasy.

The ropes binding me didn't help, they just made me feel more trapped, but I soon got out of the ones trapping my hands.

More gun shots came from outside and I froze further, stopping me from whatever my plan was to get out of here.

"Lyra, get out!" I heard a familiar shout to me from outside. It wasn't Peter's, but definitely one of the other Lost Boys.

More gunshots were heard and I tried my best to get over my fear.

No one will kill me, no one will kill me. Besides, if they do, you enjoyed everything thing in your life, right?

That was most certainly a lie. Even though I did kiss Peter, he doesn't _really_ know how I feel. Then there was my mother, who I never found out how she was, or met her.

My mother…I knew what to do know.

"Watch it there!" Someone burst through the door, pointing a gun at me.

I froze, eyes widened, tears streaming down. My breath staggered unsteadily as I trembled in fear.

He pulled a lever back, pointing it between my eyes. A loud bang was released.

I opened my eyes, shocked that I was alive. I looked to see him knocked over by someone.

I quickly unraveled the rope tying me up-which wasn't done very well-and pull the chain off my neck, I opened up the locked and gasped.

It looked familiar, and I knew my mother right away.

I douched myself in the gold powder and smashed a window open, flying through it. I smiled, no wonder my dad knew TB. It figured why I had her curves, she was pretty curvy.

I couldn't help but grin as I flew away. Though I didn't know where to go, I went over the trees to see if he was walking around.

Then I saw him…with her. They were also flying towards the ship. My grin became a smile from ear to ear I was so happy. I flew faster to them, and grabbed Peter as I went by, slowing down while my arms wrapped around him.

He pulled back, and then went in shock, "Lyra…you're here…" he faded.

"Yeah, because of my locket." I sigh, smiling.

"Yeah, because…" his face still so surprised.

"Yes, yes I know!" I went over to the small fairy, "Mom…"

She smiles, "that is so weird hearing that for the first time." She smiles, "I still feel like I'm only 10."

I flew back a bit, "Wait! That means I'm half fairy! Holly crap!"

All of this was happening at once I didn't know what to say or to do. I just floated there, looking at the two of them and all I had now.

Peter flew towards me, putting both of his hands on my cheek, "Lyra…" he lips brush against mine and my stomach churns.

He pulls back and I catch a bit of jealousy on TB, but it goes away so quickly, only I noticed it.

TB….Just now I had made the connection, "Tinker Bell!" I shouted. I was so stupid to realize this just now, "You were spoken so highly in the stories my father told me of you! This is making more and more sense now…I don't get how I didn't figure this out sooner…"

She laughs a bit, blushing, "I loved your father, but he didn't want to stay here, and of course I could go there. So we parted ways."

Peter turns to us, "Tink, I want to talk to Lyra alone for a bit, why don't you come by for dinner?"

She nods her head and floats away.

I look to Peter as she went out of our sight.

"I can see where you get your feistiness now." He smiles towards me.

"Just kiss me, Peter Pan." I smile, putting my arms around him.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I was soon falling down, to water below.

"Ah! Help!" I shrieked as I was about to fall.

He swooped in, picking me up over his arms, and landed by the river again.

We both laughed, my face getting red with embarrassment.

We both stopped after a while and he set me down, both of us sitting in the grass.

"I believe we need to finish something…" I imply, smirking and wrapping my arms around his shoulder once more.

"How do I do this the right way?" He smiles, completely clueless.

I let out a soft laugh and removed my hand, "First, put this hand here," I place his hand around my waist, seeing his face grow red, "And this here." The other hand on my lower cheek, "Just let me down the rest."

His lips came closer and touched mine. My stomach flipped like before, excitement running through me, my arms wrapping around his neck and going into his hair.

Soon I wanted to go further, I slip in my tongue, and he was a bit surprised at first, but then liked it.

"Get a room!"

"Go somewhere else where we can't all see!"

"No one wants to see you gush!"

I pulled away to see the Lost Boys walking back to the site, sweaty and tired.

Both of us blush and look away, "So-sorry." Peter say, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Go, on, shoo! They want so time alone!" Westly motions them to go, then looks back to us smirking, "You two have fun." He walks on.

I grab Peter's hand, "Peter…" I grab his attention.

"Yes?" he looks to me, a bit startled, but happy.

"I…I love you." I get it out.

His eyes widen.

I shake my head and stand up, "It…was stupid of me to say. I clearly don't love you, it hasn't even been that long, I'm just in way over my head." I frown at myself. "I don't know how I could be so emotionally stupid. I'll just head back now." I begin to walk forward.

A hand grabs my ankle and I turn around to see peter looking up at me, "I-I….I think I might love you too."

I sat beside him, "So love isn't just a myth?"

He shakes his head, "I actually like being proven wrong this time." He smiled, grabbing my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"We should go back and start on dinner." I stood up, grabbing him along.

We walked back in silence. The good kind of course, hand in hand.

Dinner was very nice; Tinker Bell came to join us, as the food was probably the best it has been.

But then I got to thinking, "So, Tinker Bell,"

"Please," she chews her food down, "Call me 'Mom'."

I smile, "So…Mom, I wanted to ask this, if you that small size, and my dad is a human size, how did…like…conceiving me work?" my smile fades as it becomes awkward.

Westly spits out his drink, and then wipes his face awkwardly.

I guess it was only my mother, my and Westly that knew what we were talking about.

"Well, I _can_ become the size of a human." She chimes.

"I am confused." Peter looks to me, utterly puzzled.

I sigh. Looks like I have _lots_ to explain to him.

* * *

:3 what a cute, yet awkward ending.

Just becaus eit the last chapter does not mean you cant reveiw! because if you do, i might write a sequel at some point. *Thats why i ended it all openly and stuff ;)*

Take the poll on my profile. i just started a complete new one, with less answers for earier pick, becasuse before i had, like, 7 choices.

check my profile for updates and questions i like you guys to answer!

once again thanks so much for reading this, it was so much fun!

Thanks ;D


End file.
